


Wednesday Morning

by makeit_takeit



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeit_takeit/pseuds/makeit_takeit
Summary: Nate likes waking up like this.





	Wednesday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ on 5/4/2009.

Nate is stretched out, arms straight out from either shoulder, on his back. The bed is big, King size, and he takes up as much space as he can every night. Likes waking up like this, splayed out in the softness of cushiony-pillowy-downy comfort with the sunlight on his face, so his first conscious thought every day is one of gratitude for the creature comforts he once took for granted, _before_. Before he ever dreamed that one day he’d be sleeping 30 minutes every 36 hours, upright in a Humvee with his boots and Kevlar still on and a gun for a pillow.  
  
Brad’s face is smashed against the inside of Nate’s bicep, his open lips pressed wetly against the skin, and Nate smiles. There’s something endearing about Brad Colbert completely abandoned to sleep, and not the kind of sleep you get in the desert. Real, unguarded, unfettered; the only time Brad’s face is completely open and uncomposed, other than right after-.  
  
Nate smiles more broadly, groans a little and stretches, careful to jostle his arm just enough, so Brad groans too and shifts his head off Nate’s arm, curls his neck so his head tucks into the space between Nate’s arm and his side, Brad’s face nuzzled up against Nate’s ribs. There’s no more movement, just a soft sigh from Brad, never even waking up all the way, and Nate's smile fades, his eyes close. The little flutter of an idea in the back of his mind stilled for now, not ready to force the issue and make Brad wake up, too comfortable right where he is and already falling back into the lull of the darkness behind his eyelids.  
  
Then without warning Brad’s hand closes on his dick, and Nate jumps and laughs at once.  
  
_Bitch._ _  
  
Losing your instincts already, Sir?  
  
Can’t be. Must be you’re just that good, Brad.  
  
Flattery will get you everywhere.  
  
Sure worked so far._  
  
Nate hisses as the hand closes tighter around him, giving a little jerk.  
_  
Wouldn’t push your luck._  
  
Nate’s eyebrow arches as one eye opens, trained on Brad.  
  
_Or what?_  
  
It’s a dare, and Brad grins. He likes Nate like this, and Nate knows it.  
  
With no warning Nate’s on his belly, Brad between his legs, mouth moving against the back of his neck and calloused fingers cupped under his chin, pulling his head back.  
  
_Want to guess?_ _  
  
_ Hissed against his ear, low and dangerous, and Nate shivers.  
  
_Think I get the picture._  
  
And if there are better ways to spend a Wednesday morning than getting nailed to a two-thousand dollar mattress by Brad Colbert, Nate finds that he's unable to identify them.


End file.
